Ubicuidad
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Y solo tuvo que imaginar que el músculo rojo desaparecía de su centro para que aquel latido prominente en la polifonía dejara de existir. Viñeta.


**Ubicuidad**

—¿Entrenamos? —pidió con una sonrisa cristalina.

La polifonía del vacío se redujo a aquella voz jocosa con el trasfondo atravesado por cierta ansiedad, que él antes hubiese podido ocultar de manera magistral. La voz mística de antaño ahora había perdido su magia ante el nuevo y seco saber. Eso era. Ya no estaba el encanto del enigma. Era otro ser más. No había emociones. No había sentimientos que se generasen. No había desconciertos. No había sorpresas.

Ya estaba completa.

Ella abrió los ojos solo por costumbre, por mera formalidad hacia aquella realidad, o posibilidad, la oscuridad no era más que una imagen derramada sobre aquel paradigma.

Y él cambió el semblante, uno más solemne y serio lo gobernaba, de esos cuando sentía en las entrañas que lo ameritaba, porque no había lugar para rodeos ni juegos. El sayajín supo inmediatamente que "entrenar" era una palabra que jamás se volvería a usar con ella, "pelear" tampoco. Eran dos conceptos del lenguaje que ella conocía, seguro conocía la etimología, seguro conocía la evolución desde sus cimientos, pero no aplicarían nunca más a ella.

Ella ya no necesitaba el lenguaje.

—Dime —habló otra vez el varón—… ¿todavía puedes encontrarte a ti misma? ¿o ya no puedes distinguirte?

Y de pronto ella lucía inmensa, antigua, profunda e infinita, tan perturbadoramente neutra que era difícil ver aquellas dos esferas impávidas de aquel cuerpo de pie frente a él sin dejar de sentir que ella ya no estaba en esa mínima porción de realidad, sino en todos lados.

—Esto ya no tiene sentido —solo dijo, con una voz impasible e insulsa.

Y él por primera vez sintió que en la boca del estómago le nacía un nudo de aflicción y miedo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas a ser la de antes? —preguntó él sin rodeos.

—Soy una posibilidad —se limitó a decir.

Tan vasta… y tan carente de ella misma.

—La quiero de vuelta —determinó con firmeza.

El sayajín se dejó guiar por los instintos de sus entrañas. Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la Diosa, hacia aquel universo de rostro "mortalizado". Ella siguió impertérrita, imperturbable, inmutable.

—Eres un sueño —le susurró al oído—… Eres mi sueño, Kagome…

Un latido resonó sobre los demás dentro de ella. El objeto del caos estaba frente a la ubicuidad. Son Gokú era un hombre extraño, amaba a Kagome Higurashi tan solo siendo aquel ser de mística genialidad, pero en ese momento él sintió que debía ir más allá. Ella era el todo y no había absolutamente nada que se le pudiese ocultar, entonces determinó que tan solo se dejaría llevar como siempre lo hacía con sus acciones.

Él estaba muy cerca.

Y pretendía reducir aquella cercanía.

Sin embargo, casi a nada del roce mortal, el varón sintió el vacío en su centro vital. Un momento antes de aquello, una imagen ocupó a la Diosa, un perfecto y poderoso músculo rojo, unido a toda la vitalidad de aquel cuerpo biológico. Y ella tan solo tuvo que desear que este desapareciera de su centro. Ahora toda actividad orgánica había cesado. Los ojos del sayajín se abrieron de par a par. Su mundo era solo los dos orbes neutros, no había el menor rastro de humanidad.

No había el menor rastro de ella.

Las piernas fueron atraídas por la intolerable gravedad. Y finalmente todo rastro de vida fue extinguido en él.

Para cuando la colectividad cósmica se apagó fue demasiado tarde. La opacidad impávida y desabrida fue reemplazada por un brillo desbordado de irrealidad y locura desencajada. De pronto el único que estaba por encima de ella hizo acto de presencia en los vestigios del enfermo y desquebrajado mundo. La mezcla más profunda de verde y gris se posaron sobre la Diosa rota.

Ella le dedicó al omnipotente una mirada de trastornada y lastimera desesperación, agonía y súplica. Le estaba implorando su inexistencia inmediata.

El deseo de la fémina había sido ver al vacío encarnado en su estado más homogéneo, y ahí estaba él. No obstante, por todo lo que ella había hecho, y por todo lo que su desfigurada polifonía era ahora, la infinitud no podía hacer más que observar como el vacío hecho caos se hundía en su propio ser.

Y la tierra se abrió.

Y el cielo rugió.

Y los mares se desbordaron.

Y los volcanes hicieron erupción.

Las lágrimas y los gritos desgarradores de horror y dolor hicieron eco en el todo, aun después de la inminente destrucción de la Tierra. Sistemas solares, universos, galaxias, y toda existencia se dedujo a polvo cósmico, y aún en el polvo del todo, los gritos prevalecían.

—Solo queda esperar a que la nueva vida se forme, Diosa del Caos.

.

.

.

**N/A: Esta viñeta es una de las posibilidades que Soid vio que pudieron haber pasado (o que pueden pasar) como consecuencia del descontrol del poder de Kagome en el universo de **_**Furia**_**. **

**Pronto subiré otras.**

**Capítulo 4 de **_**Furia **_**en proceso.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
